Security systems have traditionally been utilized for detecting unwanted data. For example, security systems are oftentimes used by gateway devices, server devices, client devices, etc. for detecting malware. Some security systems employ virtual environments for executing potentially unwanted data therein, such that it may be determined (e.g. via a behavioral analysis, etc.) whether the data is unwanted. The unwanted data has generally included any program, code, active content (e.g. links, uniform resource locators, etc.) and/or any other computer readable data that is unwanted.
However, conventional techniques used by security systems that implement virtual environments have exhibited various limitations. For example, the virtual environments have generally been unrepresentative of an actual device on which the potentially unwanted data may otherwise execute. Thus, utilizing such virtual environments for detecting unwanted data has been defective.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.